matrixfandomcom-20200222-history
The Freeway Chase
'''The Freeway Chase' was an attempt by Neo, Morpheus and Trinity to save the Keymaker from the Twins, Agent Johnson, Jackson, and Thompson, during the near-end of the Machine War, so that he could lead Neo to the Source. Prelude Meeting at Le Vrai , with Trinity and Morpheus, meeting with The Merovingian and Persephone.]] After retrieving information from The Oracle, Neo, Morpheus, and Trinity, went to the Le Vrai in search for The Keymaker. The three of them spoke with The Merovingian and he denied their request to have the Keymaker. After their conversation, he left the table to follow the patron that ate his code-filled cake to the women's restroom. The Merovingian's betrayal Neo, Morpheus, and Trinity were about to leave the restaurant until they were stopped by Persephone, who offered to show them to the Keymaker. , Neo, Morpheus, Trinity, and The Keymaker stopped by The Merovingian.]] After Neo offered Persephone her desired kiss from him, she led the three Resistance fighters into the Chateau. Persephone kills Abel to get him out of the way so that she could reach the Keymaker's lair. After killing Abel, Persephone told his partner, Cain, to run back to Le Vrai and tell her husband about what happened. Once he left, Persephone showed Neo, Trinity, and Morphues to the Keymaker's lair, where the Keymaker was waiting for the day we would finally aid The One. When about to leave the Chateau, the Merovingian and his henchmen entered the Chateau. When asked why Persephone betrayed her husband, she answered by taunting him about causality. Persephone left the Chateau and left her husband to deal with Neo and the others. The Merovingian sent out the Twins to retrieve the Keymaker. After the Twins turned into their ghostly form, they went through the floor causing the Keymaker to flee from the scene in fear. Neo told Morpheus and Trinity to go after the Keymaker while he battles against The Merovingian and his men. Morpheus and Trinity agreed and ran after the Keymaker. Battle in the Parking Garage The Keymaker went to one of the doors in the Building and opened a portal to the core area of the Mega City using one of his keys. Trinity and Morpheus followed him to the Parking lot, with the Twins in pursuit. One of the Twins was able to put his arm through the door before Morpheus could close it. In order to force him to remove his arm, Trinity shot his hand a couple of times. The other Twin then jumped through the door and began to fight Trinity while the Keymaker ran and Morpheus kept the door closed. Trinity lost the fight against the Twin and was held by the blade. The Twin then threatened to kill her if Morpheus didn't release the door. Morpheus releases the door and fires a couple of bullets at the Twin to give Trinity a chance to escape while he turned intangible. The Chase The Keymaker had found a car and brought it to Trinity and Morpheus. They began to run from the Twins. In the car, Morpheus called Link to find the a way out of the Matrix. They were being closely followed by the Twins who kept firing guns and causing havoc through the city, which attracted a lot of police attention and the Keymaker's presence attracted Agents. Trinity and Morpheus escape on to the freeway, which was described as "suicide" by Morpheus, in order to reach the closest escape, the Winslow Overpass. The Chase continues with Agents and the Twins close behind Morpheus and Trinity. One of the Twins becomes intangible and flies right into Morpheus' car and takes a seat beside the Keymaker. Morpheus and Trinity attempt to kill him. Meanwhile Agent Jackson jumped on their car and ripped its roof off. Trinity pressed the brake in order to throw him off the car. Morpheus uses his sword to stab the Twin who became intangible and exited the car. The Twin was picked up by his brother, who continued the pursuit. Trinity and Morpheus were now attacked by Agent Jackson. Trinity disposed off him by ramming his car onto a wall. Morpheus, Trinity and the Keymaker then get out of the wrecked car. Morpheus told Trinity to take the Keymaker away while he prepared to fight the Twins. Trinity saw a truck of bikes coming and made a jump for it with the Keymaker. After landing on the carrier she requests Link to download a crash course on hot wiring a Ducati. The Keymaker handed her a key for the bike. Meanwhile, Morpheus stood in the Twins truck's path with his sword unsheathed. The Twins came towards him intended to crush him. At the last moment Morpheus dodged the truck and used his sword to slice through left rear well-wheel and the tire, flipping the truck on its side. Morpheus then took out his gun and began to shoot on the now exposed fuel tank. This resulted in an explosion sending the Twins flying into the air. Their fate remains unknown because they become intangible in the last moment. Meanwhile, Trinity maneuvered the bike through the traffic trying to escape the police and the Agents. She then spotted Morpheus standing on a truck with his sword unsheathed. He penetrated the trailer of the truck with his sword, hence creating a surface to stand on. He then caught the Keymaker off the bike and threw him over the truck. Agent Johnson followed them in order to take down the Keymaker, an Exile. Morpheus and the Johnson then began to fight. The Duel Morpheus tried to beat Agent Johnson and whilst he got many more punches and kicks in, Johnson did more damage and had Morpheus on the ropes. After a bit of fighting, Morpheus was punched across the truck. He then noticed the sword stuck into the truck. As the Agent approached him, Morpheus jumped up and swung his sword, cutting the Johnson's tie. They began the fight again and this time Morpheus successfully made a cut on the Johnson's face. Johnson, now enraged, disarms Morpheus, kicking his sword down from the truck. Morpheus was then punched off the back of the truck, but was saved by landing on Niobe's car. Morpheus went in front of the truck and jumped back on the truck, kicking Agent Johnson off it. Agent Johnson then took over the driver of the truck who rammed it into Niobe's car. Agent Thompson, who was driving another truck, then turns his truck against the direction of the traffic and comes straight towards Morpheus and the Keymaker. As the trucks collide and begin to explode, Neo comes at the last moment and save the Keymaker and Morpheus. Aftermath The Keymaker is rescued and tells the crews of the three ships (the ''Nebuchadnezzar, the Logos and the Vigilant) about the system of the Portal to reach the Architect. Gallery The Fight Morpheus prepares sword.png Morpheus leaps on Agent.png The Truck Explosion Truck destruction1.png Truck Crash.png Truck destruction2.png Ne save morpheus and keymaker.png Truck destruction5.png Appearances *''The Matrix Reloaded'' *''Enter the Matrix'' Category:Events Category:The Matrix Reloaded Category:Battles Category:Fights